tombraiderfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Homenajes y tributos a Tomb Raider
La saga Tomb Raider se ha convertido en un fenómeno mundial, por lo que en multitud de series, libros, cómics, películas y videojuegos se ha rendido tributo a ella mediante crossovers, guiños, referencias, homenajes o participaciones directas de Lara Croft o algún elemento de la serie. A continuación se exponen algunos de ellos: Referencias en videojuegos Barbie: Explorer El videojuego Barbie: Explorer, lanzado en 2001, es en sí un juego claramente inspirado en Tomb Raider, sobre todo en términos de jugabilidad. En él, Barbie luce además un atuendo similar al de Lara Croft y también lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza. Muchas de las animaciones del juego recuerdan a las de los Tomb Raiders de la época, además de algunos obstáculos y trampas. Las localizaciones también fueron visitadas por Lara Croft en los juegos publicados por aquella fecha, como Egipto o el Tíbet. El primer nivel del juego está ambientado en una jungla que recuerda a la de La India en Tomb Raider III, donde también se visitaba al principio del juego. Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon En el videojuego de 2003 Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon, el personaje Nico Collard viste en las secciones del Congo, Egipto y Glastonbury una indumentaria muy similar a la de Lara Croft. Sus pantalones cortos y sus botas son idénticas, y además lleva una mochila (difícil de ver debido a su sombrero colgado del cuello). Curiosamente, la serie Broken Sword se lanzó al mismo tiempo que Tomb Raider (a finales de 1996), y Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon fue lanzado escasos meses después de ''Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness'', presentando ambas además a París y Praga como ubicaciones clave para el juego. Nico Collard - Explorer Outfit.png Nico Collard.png Deadfall Adventures El videojuego de 2013 Deadfall Adventures, está inspirado en múltiples franquicias de aventuras. En él, los personajes principales parten en busca de un tesoro vinculado a Atlantis que se encuentra dentro de Egipto, una curiosa conexión entre ambos lugares que ya vimos en el Tomb Raider original. Duke Nukem: Time to Kill En 1998 salió a la venta Time to Kill, la nueva entrega de la saga Duke Nukem, y lo hizo con varios Easter Eggs de algunos juegos. Entre estos guiños, se encuentran al menos dos hacia Lara Croft. En el club nocturno "Bootilicius", se puede encontrar el vestuario de las strippers en una zona secreta. En una de las taquillas, se encuentra un top verde y un pantalón corto marrón, la indumentaria clásica de Lara. Además, a la salida del club hay una cabina telefónica que emite los gemidos de una mujer. El protagonista responde al oírlos: "Uh... Lara, ¿eres tú?" Hitman: Absolution Los guiños entre las sagas Hitman y Tomb Raider son mutuos, ya que son sagas distribuídas por Square Enix y anteriomente por Eidos Interactive. En Lara Croft: Relic Run, por ejemplo podemos desbloquear el atuendo Agente 47, el característico uniforme de etiqueta del protagonista de Hitman. Por su parte, en el videojuego Hitman: Absolution, lanzado a finales de 2012, encontramos un petate con la inscripción "Lady Croft", además realizada con la tipografía de los juegos de la saga Lara Croft. La bolsa aparece en la misión Birdie's Gift e incluye kits de munición y sets de cartuchos. Life is Strange En Life is Strange, encontramos varias referencias a Lara Croft. La primera y más evidente aparece cuando Max Caufield, la protagonista del juego, recuerda que en su juventud quería ser como Lara Croft, en el sentido de poder viajar por el mundo y emprender grandes aventuras. La segunda referencia se produce con la existencia de un museo de arte llamado "Kroft Gallery", propiedad de una mujer llamada "Amanda Kroft". Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Returns: FFXIII es un juego lanzado entre 2013 y 2014 por Square Enix, la misma distribuidora que publicó Tomb Raider (2013) escasos meses antes. La entrega final de la trilogía Final Fantasy XIII contó con numerosos contenidos descargables, muchos de ellos armas y atuendos temáticos para su protagonista, Lightning, de modo que no podía falta alguno en referencia a la renacida saga de Lara Croft. El 14 de febrero de 2014, Square Enix lanzó un DLC especial con la indumentaria de Lara Croft en el presente juego, así como el piolet y el escudo de antidisturbios de los Solarii como arma y complemento. Los Simpsons: el videojuego En 2007 fue lanzado un videojuego sobre la famosa serie de televisión The Simpsons. En uno de los niveles, Homer y Bart exploran una especie de templo plagado de mecanismos y puzzles, los cuales desbloquean elementos estructurales que se superan mediante saltos o ejercicios de agilidad. Esta mecánica recuerda mucho a los juegos de la saga Tomb Raider, es especial los de la trilogía Legend. En una de las zonas, se erige lo que parece ser una gran estatua de Lara Croft, de acuerdo a la versión de la heroína de los juegos clásicos. La representación está bastante parodiada, ya que Lara presenta unos pechos muy desproporcionados. Murdered: Soul Suspect Murdered: Soul Suspect es un videojuego lanzado en 2014 donde el espíritu del fallecido detective Ronan O'Connor intenta dar caza al asesino en serie que acabó con su vida y la de su esposa. Como ente espectral, O'Connor está dotado de extraordinarias facultades, como la capacidad de leer la mente de los mortales. Leyendo la mente de una mujer concreta que pasea por las calles de Salem, se revela que se está preguntando: "¿Cómo se llama el videojuego ese de la arqueóloga?". Pitfall: The Lost Expedition En Pitfall: The Lost Expedition, videojuego lanzado en 2004, el personaje Nicole McAllister cambia varias veces de vestuario a medida que avanza el juego. En una zona, su indumentaria es prácticamente idéntica al atuendo del Pacífico Sur que Lara Croft viste en los niveles del Pacífico en Tomb Raider III. Por si fuera insuficiente, en las zonas nevadas Nicole vestirá la chaqueta de aviadora que Lara presentaba en los niveles del Himalaya en ''Tomb Raider II''. Nicole McAllister Snow Jacket.png|Nicole con la chaqueta de aviadora Pitfall TLE group.png|Nicole con el atuendo del Pacífico Sur Primal Primal es un juego exclusivo de PS2 creado durante los primeros años de la consola, originalmente publicado en 2003. En él vemos una referencia a Lara Croft. En el mundo de Artha, hay un cementerio donde se puede encontrar una lápida con la inscripción "RIP Laura Cruft 2003". El juego fue lanzado escasos meses antes de Tomb Raider: El Ángel de la Oscuridad, por lo que de acuerdo al juego anterior (Tomb Raider: Chronicles), Lara seguía estando declarada muerta tras su desaparición en Egipto. Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge En Red Alert 2: La venganza de Yuri, hay una operación llamada "Tomb Raided". En la misión, Tanya es representada como una parodia de Lara Croft, de la franquicia Tomb Raider. Tanya incluso se infiltrará en la gran pirámide de Egipto para rescatar a Einstein. Shadow Warrior La mismísima Lara Croft aparece en Shadow Warrior, un videojuego shooter en primera persona lanzado en 1997. La intrépida aventurera aparece encadenada en una mazmorra. En la versión beta de Shadow Warrior, Lara aparecía representada de una forma mucho más áspera, pero fue reemplazada con el aspecto clásico que presentaba en el juego final. Lara in Original Shadow Warrior.png|Versión beta Lara in Shadow Warrior.png|Versión final Spiderman En el videojuego de 2018 Spider-Man, hay una cadena de librerías llamada "Tome Raider". El logotipo de la tienda utiliza una fuente similar a la línea de tiempo original de los juegos Tomb Raider. Curiosamente, Spider-Man fue lanzado solo una semana antes de Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Brian Horton, director de Rise of the Tomb Raider, dejó a Crystal Dynamics para trabajar en Insomniac, donde trabajó como director en Spider-Man. Spyro: El año del dragón En la tercera entrega de la saga Spyro, titulada Spyro: El año del dragón, el valiente dragón púrpura tiene que ayudar a Gus encontrando a su novia Tara, desaparecida tras adentrarse en una tumba para saquearla. Tara es una clara representación de Lara Croft como bien se ve en su nombre, ropa, acción y diálogo. Se encuentra en la sección Ruinas del desierto, y tras ser encontrada regala a Spyro el huevo del dragón Marty. Uncharted 4 La saga Uncharted es posiblemente la más ligada al reciente universo de Tomb Raider. La similitud entre la jugabilidad y la temática de ambas sagas es tan cercana que comparten gran parte de su público de fans. En Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, aparece una anciana llamada Evelyn que es un tributo a Lara Croft. Aparece en el 16º capítulo del juego, cuando Nathan Drake y su hermano Sam, siendo adolescentes, entran en una casa abandonada llena de artefactos de un valor incalculable. La casa es propiedad de Evelyn, quien en su día fue una famosa exploradora británica que logró reunir todas esas reliquias. En la casa se encuentra una revista donde aparece Evelyn con el tesoro de Xian, una clara referencia a la Daga de Xian de Tomb Raider II. Referencias en películas Las aventuras de Tadeo Jones En la película animada, la protagonista Sara Lavrof, arqueóloga, se viste de manera similar a Lara para buscar la ciudad perdida de Paititi. En la secuela ella usa brevemente un hacha trepadora y obtiene un colgante de jade similar al que Lara lleva en la trilogía presente. Curiosamente, en el doblaje en inglés de la primera película, el personaje principal (Tadeo Jones) es interpretado por Kerry Shale, quien previamente dobló a Werner Von Croy. Además, en la primera película, la trama gira alrededor de la búsqueda de la ciudad perdida de Paititi, que Lara terminaría buscando en Shadow of the Tomb Raider. Jumanji: Bienvenidos a la jungla En la reciente secuela de la película Jumanji, lanzada en 2017, cuatro amigos son absorbidos por un videojuego transformándose en cuatro arquetipos de jugadores. Su misión es superar todos los desafíos del juego para completarlo y así regresar al mundo real. Una de los protagonistas es Ruby Roundhouse, un personaje fuertemente inspirado por Lara Croft. Su vestuario es bastante fiel a la indumentaria clásica de Lara, incluído en detalles como los mitones negros. Se parece bastante al atuendo Rosa de ''Tomb Raider: Legend''. La Momia: La tumba del emperador Dragón En la tercera y última entrega de la trilogía cinematográfica The Mummy, lanzada en 2008, la protagonista Evy O'Connell (Maria Bello), recuerda mucho a Lara Croft ya que también es una reputada arqueóloga británica. Pero la mayor similitud llega en el clímax de la película, cuando Evy empuña un par de pistolas FN Hi-Power, la versión belga de la pistola Browning Hi-Power, las míticas pistolas de munición infinita de Lara en los cinco primeros juegos clásicos de la saga. Otra similitud es que Evy y su esposo se mudaron a una gran mansión en el campo que recuerda a la Mansión Croft. Evy también escribe sobre sus aventuras anteriores al igual que la versión original de Lara. Rompe Ralph Rompe Ralph es una película de animación del estudio Disney lanzada en 2012. La superproducción está ambientada en una dimensión donde se combinan todos los universos de los videojuegos, por lo que el protagonista interactúa con personajes y localizaciones de distintos juegos. En una escena, Ralph, el protagonista, es interrogado por un agente de forma reiterada por su nombre. Ralph, cansado, le responde se forma sarcástica que su nombre es "Lara Croft". Referencias en series de televisión Almacén 13 Almacén 13 es una serie estadounidense de ciencia ficción, estrenada en 2009 en el canal de televisión Syfy. En uno de los capítulos de la segunda temporada, el personaje G.G. Wells usa un top ajustado como el de Lara, diciendo "Lo he comprobado, esto es lo que los arqueólogos británicos modernos llevan hoy en día". Su amiga le replicaría con "No, esto es lo que los cineastas estadounidenses piensan que los arqueólogos británicos de moda llevan hoy en día". El resto del episodio consiste en recuperar un artefacto de un templo acribillado atrapado. Wells recupera el artefacto usando acrobacias. Cómo conocí a vuestra madre Emitida por la CBS entre 2005 y 2014, la serie narra la larga historia en la que Ted Mosby, el protagonista, cuenta a sus hijos en el futuro cómo conoció a la madre de estos. La sitcom ha sido uno de los shows más seguidos de los últimos años. En el noveno capítulo de la octava temporada, Robin (personaje interpretado por Cobie Smulders) se disfraza de Lara Croft para participar en una partida de disparos láser en la que se encuentra su novio, Barney. Compañeros Compañeros fue una serie juvenil española rodada desde 1998 hasta 2002. En 1999, con motivo del lanzamiento de Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation, Lara Weller (una de las modelos oficiales de Lara Croft) protagoniza una trama interpretando a la famosa heroína en uno de los capítulos. El cameo no pretendía aportar nada a la historia, sino simplemente hacer promoción. Durante las escenas, se emplearon pistas musicales y sonidos sacados del propio videojuego. Dexter En la serie de televisión estadounidense Dexter, en el episodio "Let's Give The Boys A Han", la novia de Dexter, Rita, aparece en su apartamento con un disfraz de Halloween de Lara Croft, con la intención de seducirlo. King of the Hill En la serie animada de televisión King of the Hill, hay varias referencias a Tomb Raider. En el episodio Little Horrors of Shop, cuando Peggy intenta enseñar a la clase a votar, varios estudiantes votan por Lara Croft, que Peggy pronuncia mal como "Laura". En el episodio Rodeo Days, Hank se siente aliviado de que su hijo Bobby no juegue tanto a los videojuegos ahora que ha conseguido un trabajo. Cita a Tomb Raider por su nombre y se muestra inquieto porque Bobby juegue a un juego en el que juega como una niña. En el episodio Get Your Frea Off, se puede ver a Bobby jugando a un juego que tiene un personaje femenino que se parece a Lara. Pucca Pucca es una serie animada basada en la franquicia surcoreana del mismo nombre. Gira en torno a Pucca, una niña de 11 años de edad que está enamorada y obsesionada con un ninja de 12 años llamado Garu. La serie rápidamente se convirtió en un fenómeno sin precedentes para la animación coreana con éxito en 130 países, y ganancias billonarias. Lara Croft aparece representada en uno de los capítulos adoptando un rol importante en la trama. Robot Chicken Robot Chicken es una serie animada estadounidense para adultos que usa la técnica de animación por stop motion. El episodio Terms of Endaredevil de la quinta temporada, es una parodia de Tomb Raider. En él, vemos a Lara adentrándose en un templo abriendo fuego contra todo lo que se mueve. Empieza exterminando a dos momias que tratan de charlar con ella amistosamente, luego acaba con una escultura viviente y acaba asesinando a la actriz y comediante británica Tracey Ullman. Esta es la alusión más directa, pero no es la única. En el capítulo Spring of the Drowned Girl, el personaje principal, un "nerd", se imagina a sí mismo como Lara Croft en un escenario en el que es una mujer. Totally Spies! Totally Spies! es una famosa serie de dibujos animados producida en Francia y Canadá que llegó a emitirse hasta en 150 países. El show cuenta las aventuras de tres chicas adolescentes que trabajan como espías para una agencia internacional. En uno de los capítulos de la tercera temporada, emitido entre 2004 y 2005, Lara Croft hace un cameo. Lara aparece a través de un holograma para entrenar a las espías. En esta aparición, luce el traje de neopreno que viste en algunas escenas de la película Tomb Raider: La Cuna de la Vida. The Looney Tunes Show El Show de los Looney Tunes es una serie de dibujos animados emitida entre 2011 y 2014, basada en los famosos cortos de Los Looney Tunes. En uno de los capítulos, vemos a Lola explorar una tumba como la mismísima Lara Croft. Con las largas orejas sustituidas por la mítica trenza de la aventurera, la novia de Bugs Bunny explora una tumba antigua vistiendo el traje clásico de Lara, aunque sin las pistolas (obviamente por tratarse de un show para niños). En este episodio Lola demuestra sus cualidades físicas mientras se enfrenta a esqueletos que cobran la vida, todo con el objetivo de encontrar el regalo de aniversario perfecto para su novio. Categoría:Saga Tomb Raider